


Duality

by idleking



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, grima!robin - Freeform, i dont really know what to say but hey, like. literally but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idleking/pseuds/idleking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra loves Naga, not Grima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> boy ive had this as a work in progress for months....i finally wrapped it up :") enjoy!  
> its really short..

Libra loved Naga.

He worshipped, praised, revered and lived _for_ Naga.

As the war came along and time passed, he came to love Robin as well. He adored him, fought and protected him.  

Robin loved Libra, but not Naga. This never bothered him, despite his dedication and deep love for his Goddess. Robin had not been raised to know Naga, so Libra decidedly loved the deity enough for the both of them. There was never an issue between them.

Libra would rise early, with Robin tiredly curling into his side. Carefully maneuvering his way around his partner, he’d leave to get ready for the day. He would whisper light prayers into Robin’s hair as he slept, chasing away whatever demons lingered and leaving before the sun rose. He’d unknowingly chase away the remnants of Grima, with Naga.

Libra loved Naga.

And he also loved Robin.

Their nights together were short and cut off without much activity. Both men were worn out from a long day of battle, only hardly managing to drag themselves back to each other at the end of the day. Once the two of them were bandaged up and healed, they would retreat to their tents, aching for sleep. Libra would pray every night before bed, pray for himself and for Robin, for Chrom and Ylisse.

Robin never prayed, but held Libra as he did, leaning his weight against him. Libra’s warmth was like a prayer, he imagined. Comforting and warm, safe.

He never understood how or if Libra’s words could do much, never believing that anyone could hear the monk and his quiet pleas. Despite his doubt, he kept his lips sealed, straining his ears to hear the soft jumble of words.

As Libra tired, his words slurring together and his eyes drooping, Robin would lead him back to bed. He would sleep away the night, and Robin would continue working away into the early hours of the morning.

Robin was important. He believed he did more than Naga ever had, more than she ever could. After all, hadn’t she fallen to Grima before? To him?

Without him, there was no telling where the army would be. He effectively lowered their casualty rates while wiping out those who stood in his way. Robin had changed the course of the war on his own, inspiring the troops with hope and guiding their beloved commander. Everyday he’d make a difference, all on his own.

Robin did not love Naga. He did not know Naga, but he knew Grima intimately.

He needed Libra, the Libra who loved Naga. _His_ Libra, the one who could scare away whatever demon ate away at his mind with a simple smile. Robin could not love Naga, but found safety and love in Libra.

Naga directly opposed some inner part of him, a part that had been festering and growing inside him since his birth. He worried of what would happen if Libra knew, of what would happen to _them_  when he found out.

Libra loved Naga, and he condemned Grima. Maybe, Robin found himself hoping, almost praying _,_ that Libra loved him more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the floof end

As Robin lay awake, tired and sore from the day's events, his mind wandered. He wondered about Libra and his love, and how far it reached. Libra was mumbling, still kneeling at the foot of the bed with his head tucked down.

“Libra?” his voice came out with a hint of nervousness he had not anticipated. 

There was a pause, a long stretch of silence that seemed too heavy, and Robin could feel himself tense.

Libra ended his prayer and turned to look at Robin, meeting his gaze with a soft smile. He then stood and began to peel off his armor, handling each piece with care. Robin watched him intently.

Once he was only in his loose underclothing, he climbed onto the small bed and settled beside Robin. 

Robin said nothing more, only sat up and scooted closer to Libra, who handed him a thin but sturdy string. Thinner and less fancy than a ribbon, but just as good. 

He gently threaded his fingers through the other’s soft, long hair, idly noting how he could play with it for a while, if allowed. But for now, he set himself to work; he pulled each strand in and up, tying it together in a ponytail. 

Satisfied that his hair was off his neck, Libra turned back to Robin and threw his arm over his chest, pulling him down. His laugh was breathless and airy, and Robin felt all his tiredness wash over him once more. They lay together in silence, a small grin tugging at Libra’s lips. He wasn't too fond of talking after prayer, and was normally too tired to say much of anything coherent. 

“That tired, huh?” Robin teased, pushing the other's bangs back from his forehead. Libra hummed once in reply, clearly too tired for a comeback. Robin watched him as his eyes fluttered shut, and slipped into sleep.

Just as he began to relax into the silence, a soft, muffled ‘I love you’ left Libra’s lips and reached his ears. He huffed softly and pressed a kiss to the monk’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, love.” he exhaled, and suddenly, his chest felt lighter.


End file.
